fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Katherine Carlyle
Katherine Carlyle, full name Katherine Gladys Carlyle, is a singer at The Rouge Drape Club. However, once her shift is over and evening descends upon Ottawa, she indulges herself in far less pleasant aesthetics than singing. History Katherine was born in Stratford-upon-Avon, in the United Kingdom. Her father worked for the British military and her mother worked as a music teacher, and would later come to teach her daughter how to play the piano and how to sing. During the ongoing turmoil and economic decline in Europe that followed in the wake of the Resource Wars, the family emigrated to Edmonton, Canada. When Katherine was 16 years old, her father enlisted in the American military present in Canada, to defend his family and home, in the rise of the Sino-American War, in 2066. And as a result was sent to the frontlines of Anchorage. During her father's years of service in the army, Katherine developed anxiety, fearing that every time the doorbell rang it would be with the news of her father's demise. But her father miraculously survived, and was honorably discharged for medical reasons after taking a bullet that would leave him with a permanent limp in the right leg. He was returned home to his family in 2071. Following the annexation of Canada. Her parents partook in the demonstrations against handing the country over to the United States, and were later found among the casualties of killed protesters in Edmonton. Unable to stand for the unjust killings carried out by American soldiers, Katherine moved to Ottawa and came to develop a deep hatred for the nation and all those who served it. After suffering a serious mental breakdown, Katherine works as a singer and pianist at The Rouge Drape Club, where she earns a modest living, performing every night. However, once her shift is over, she actively seeks out affiliates of, or direct members of, the American military and government, to stalk and brutally murder, in retaliation for the "murder of her parents and the enslavement of Canada." Dressed in a fierce tiger mask, received as a souvenir from her uncle's travels to India, Katherine conceals her identity and indulges herself in brutal killing sprees of America sympathizers, on both the political and military front, as inspired by the deeds of the Pint-Sized Slasher urban legend. Though she has yet to be caught or linked to any of the killings, she remains vigilant and paranoid, knowing that sooner or later she will most likely be suspected or apprehended. Personality Katherine suffers from severe dissociative disorder as a result of the trauma caused by the loss of her parents in the Edmonton protests. It warps and twists her very sense of reality. Resulting in the creation of a split personality she simply refers to as Cat or "the Cat". The Cat feeds on her hatred and takes the blame and responsibility for her actions. The brutal actions of Cat also causes several hallucinations and blackouts in Katherine's short-term memory, ranging from mild to serious. The border between her disorder and straight-up psychopathy is unclear. Though Katherine is self-aware enough to tell herself that "the Cat" persona is a fictional entity, and not real, she refuses to acknowledge responsibility and guilt for the actions her other persona is carrying out. Claiming that it is not "her", as she has been raised to "behave like a proper young lady", by her parents. Her wrath and hatred for the American government, and all things associated with it, has surpassed every other emotion; resulting in a cognitive dissonance to most, if not all, Americans she encounters. As "the Cat", Katherine is a calculating, cold-blooded murderer, who straight up enjoys spilling blood. But as soon as she snaps out of her deeds, she immediately falls into denial and refuses to believe that she could've been capable of carrying out such horrid actions and harboring as disturbing thoughts and ideals as "the Cat". Without "the Cat" persona, Katherine is courteous, kind, and helping. But underneath all those emotions is an unsatisfied rage slowly brewing, waiting to be unleashed. Appearances * The Last Winter - TBA Trivia * Katherine was born in Stratford-upon-Avon, the birthplace of William Shakespeare. Category:The Last Winter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans